Tales of Pokemon: Crossed Dimensions
by Wayward-Zephyr
Summary: After trying to enter the Ginnungagap, Emil and the gang get sucked into another dimension by accident, and now they hold the appearence of some types of monsters! They meet some kind folk that are willing to help but how on earth are they supposed to get home? No yaoi, no oc, minor Oocness. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1 Disappeared

**Hello all~ **

**So, i got bored and needed something to do so this happened (._. )**

**Warning: Minor OOCness, maybe, idk just beware**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or ToS1 or 2.**

**Please enjoy and please no flames :/**

* * *

A group of ten people made their way to an area, known as The Otherworldy Gate that led into the Ginnungagap.

Three large stones with markings taunted each other creating an almost triangular pattern on the ground. The group made their way to the stones.

They all paused, hesitant as they studied the stones. One of them, a silvered haired woman dressed in orange, Raine, studied them and looked to her brother, also with silver hair dressed in blue. They had a look as though they were reading through each others memories.

The woman spoke,"The Otherworldly Gate... It looks like you and I are linked to this place by fate, Genis."

Genis replied,"But I had no idea it led to the demonic realm... I mean, before the world regeneration, it was the causeway between the two seperated worlds."

Another spoke, this was a black centurion with the appearence of a large dog or leopard, known as Centurion of Darkness, Tenebrae. "The Giant Kharlan Tree stretched to where the World Tree is now, and spread its roots to the Ginnungagap beyond here. The tree is a bridge that connects worlds." He glanced at another, a brunette clad in red with twin blades at his side, Lloyd. "Perhaps that is why you were able to use it as a door between your two separated worlds."

Yet another, a blond dressed in blue and black, green eyes filled with regret and worry but also with responsibility, spoke. "I sealed away Ratatosk's personality and became Ratatosk myself. I will close the door."

Tenebrae glanced at Emil and nodded, his eyes hiding a secret. "Understood. Now then, are we read to go in?"

Emil nodded. "Yes." He tried so very hard to hide the fear and sadness in his voice.

Tenebrae looked forward to the gate. "The gate will respond to your will. Lord Emil, concentrate on the Sorcerer's Ring and use it to shoot the ground."

Emil walked forward and held his arm out, the ring on his finger glowed slightly before it shot a beam of light to the ground before the rocks. The ground started to glow with strange patterns and lights. A strange power eminated from it.

Tenebrae took a step forward. "We can travel to the Ginnungagap from here."

Emil's face straightened with determination. "Let's go," he nodded. He stepped forward, while his companions followed. Marta second, Lloyd third, Raine forth, Collette fith, Genis sixth, Sheena seventh, Presea eighth, Regal nineth and finally Tenebrae followed at the end.

Tenebrae paused as he sensed something strange. He looked up and a marking from the gates quavered. "Lord Emil! Lady Marta! Becareful! There's something-" he was cut off as Emil looked back for an instant and disappeared, along with the others. They all vanished into the Ginnungagap. Tenebrae gaped at the markings and they completely changed. It looked like it spelled out something but it was in a different language.

Tenebrae winced as he tried to sense for his master but could not. They were not there. "Lord Emil!" he called and went into the Ginnungagap. He could not sense the presense of anybody except for some monsters and that was all. He went lower and lower and all that crawled there were monsters, not even the door to Niflheim had any soul within it. Everything was quiet. Nothing but the monsters moves. "Lord Emil... Lady Marta..."

Tenebrae closed his eyes and focused. He focused harder than he's ever had to focused before. "Lord Emil!"

* * *

"Nngh...Argh...Marta? Lloyd?" Emil muttered, opening his eyes slowly. He winced as his head pounded. Emil glanced up and looked around, everything looked so big. "Is...Is this the Ginnungagap? Marta? Lloyd? Genis?" The once-so-shy boy wondered aloud. His head pounded again. Wincing, Emil raised one hand to touch his head, but...he felt something soft and furry.

Wondering what he touched he look at his hand.

_!?_

"M-My hand-?!" he stutter. _It-It's a black paw-?! What's going on here? _"Marta? Tenebrae? Lloyd?" He yell. he stood up. _I'm on all fours...what's going on here?! _

Running, he found himself running inside of a forest. _My senses have enhanced_... he smell water nearby, _m-maybe I could look at myself in the reflection? Yeah, that seems like a good idea! I'll do that! _

He ran towards the scent to see a small pond. Padding up to the pond, he looked down at it.

_Uwah! _

"Wh-what is this-?!"

His appearance has completely changed. He now looks like a black fox with bright gold rings. His eyes are still green and he's still wearing his scarf. Now, it looks a little too long for his size. The only things that would characterize how he used to look was his scarf, his eyes and that annoying strand of hair that stook out above his head in the center of the golden ring on his forehead.

His ear twitched when he heard a branch break behind him. He spun around quickly, his already altered instincts making his claws unsheathe. "Sh-show yourself!" he hissed, taking a step back, and almost falling into the water. "Uwa-!"

"Watch out!" a flash of yellow blinked before him and before he could splash into the water, he was pushed onto the ground. "Are you okay? You nearly fell!"

"U..uh- what?" Emil looked up. "Wh-who are-"

"I'm Pikachu! Who're you? I've never heard of an umbreon in this forest before." the yellow monster tilted his head.

_A-a talking monster? Not this again...It can't be another centurion, there's only eight. And...they would recognize me, even in this form... _Emil looked at Pikachu with a confused and bewildered look. Pikachu tilted his head.

"Something the matter?" he asked, a look of worry.

Emil blinked and shook his head. "I-It's nothing." _Pikachu seems nice enough...maybe i could trust him?_ "I-I'm Emil."

"Emil. Hmm," Pikachu looked to be in a daze. Emil tilted his head, confused. "Nope! Never heard of ya!"

There was a third voice in the distance. "Pikachu! Pikachu, where'd you run away to?"

Emil winced and his claws unsheathed unconsciously. A boy about the age of ten, with black hair and brown eyes came into view. "Pikachu! There you are! Why do you keep running off like that?"

Pikachu ran up to the boy. "Sorry, Ash, I heard something and wanted to check it out!" Pikachu pointed at Emil, who suddenly felt put on the spot. Two other people came running after the boy known as Ash.

One was a girl with big, bushy purple hair and dark skin came first and then a young male with green hair and eyes dressed as a waiter followed, soon after.

"Ash, you always run off like that!" the girl scolded the boy.

"Sorry, but Pikachu suddenly ran off!" Ash explained. Ash finally spotted Emil and smiled. "Hey, it's an umbreon! I've never heard of an umbreon in the Pinwheel forest..."

"'U-umbreon?' I'm not an 'umbreon'! I'm a...human..." Emil stuttered, looking at his paws. "Or at least I was..."

"Y-you can talk-?!" the three humans exclaimed in unison.

"Wh-what? Of course I can! I'm not a monster!" Emil exclaimed, looking at Ash and the two others. Pikachu looked at Emil in astonishment.

"They can understand you?" he exclaimed.

"They can't understand _you?_" Emil looked at Pikachu with concern.

Pikachu shook his head. "Not at all! Only certain pokemon are able to communicate with humans! And I can see you have just that!"

Emil gave Pikachu a bewildered look. "I..." He shook his head. "This is impossible! I can't believe... No! I refuse to believe this! I'm a summon spirit! Not a monster! Or...Or whatever this is!"

"Umbreon, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm not an 'umbreon'! My name is Rata- er, Emil! I'm a human being! Where are my friends..." Emil looked down, obviously freaking out. Tears brimmed his eyes. "This is impossible..."

"I've heard of cases where humans are transformed into pokemon, but I wasn't sure that they were true!" the green haired one said. "Maybe it's true?"

"Maybe..." the girl agreed.

"Well! In any case, can we help in any way, Emil?" Ash said, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. "I'm Ash, and this is Iris and Cilan! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Ch 1 is a wrap!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! ^^**

**Next chapter, i'll be telling you what pokemon everyone is, but i still need to figure out what Decus is :/ any help please? Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Zelos is?

**Hello all again! sorry it took so long, couldn't find my motivations.**

**but i found them!**

**btw, could someone help me with figuring out what pokemon Decus is? I got Alice, but i just- Decus I just- i can't figure out a pokemon like him :/ I would appreciate it veeerry much if you could help me!**

**thank you!**

**I do not own Pokemon or the Tales series! Enjoy~**

* * *

Zelos opened his eyes slowly, feeling a pounding in his head. "Ergh...Eh-?" He looked up to see three figures.

One seemed like a pink cat thing with two flowers under its ears. The flowers looked much like Marta's flowers that she always wore.

The other figure seemed like a red fox with a flamed tail. It wore two scarf-like strings- much like the ones Lloyd always wore.

The last body looked to be a giant butterfly. Her wings were designed with the prettiest colors and patterns and around her neck was a golden crest with a red stone in it- like the one Colette constantly wore around her neck.

Zelos' vision started to sharpen as he shook his head and tried to stand up. He stumbled more and looked down to see hooves instead of hands. He gasped and stood straight up, ignoring the blackness that blocked his sight that was accompanied by a light-headed feeling. As soon as his sight sharpened he looked at his feet.

Hooves.

_What the hell-?! _

He almost yelled outloud when he started to hear the fire fox stir.

"Urgh...Colette..? Zelos..?" the fire fox grumbled as he started to stand up. He must've felt the head-ache too, since he fell back down and grasped his head.

_Wait... did he just say Colette..? and my name..? Could he be-?!_

Zelos staggered towards the fox slowly, stumbling here and there, not used to the nimble legs yet. "L-lloyd, buddy? Is that _you?_" he asked.

The fire fox looked up with a squinted brown eye. "Wh-what...?" he muttered, trying to stand but stumbled again. "Agh..."

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Zelos asked, leaning his head down in worry as the smaller mammal was taking this harder than he had.

"Agh... Y-yeah, but...Zelos? I-is that you? What happened...?" Lloyd looked up again. His eyes looked tired, and he seemed to be straining to see.

Zelos looked at Lloyd with more worry. "Buddy, you're not gonna believe this but um... You're a fox..."

Lloyd's sleepyness quickly vanished when Zelos said that. He jumped up and looked at himself. You can already tell that Lloyd was freaking out by the way he spun around to see a glimpse of his tails and his ears, and, well, basically all of himself. He look to the other two passed out beside the two. "Is that... Colette? And Marta?" Lloyd wondered, while Zelos tried to see if he could decipher what in the world HE was.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I?"

"...you look like a backwards zebra."

Zelos paused. "A what?"

"Well, instead of white with black stripes, you're black with white stripes...and you're still wearing your bandana, too."

Zelos tried to see if he was still wearing it. "I am? Well at least my Hunnies will be able to recognize me that way."

Llloyd gave a "eeehhhh" look as he replied,"Nnnnoot really..."

"Huh?"

"You're missing alot of your old self..."

Zelos gave an unamused look. "Like what?"

"Well, your overall... red and pink...ness..? How do i put it... well, at least you dont look gay anymore!"

"-_WHAT_."

Lloyd winced as he realized he pinched a vein. "Oops...Time to RUN!" he started to flee from the giant zebra, zig-zagging around the fallen Colette and Marta.

What they didn't know was that something was watching them...

Marta and Colette soon arose. The noise from the two chasing and hiding seemed to stir the two girls.

Marta, the pink cat, rose first. She sat up like a normal cat, unamused by a nasty head-ache, she looked around drowsily. "Huh? Emil, isn't it a little too early to be chasing Gaia*...?" she muttered drowsily, obviously still drowned out by tiredness.

**[AN: Gaia's the name of one of my chimera's in ToS2 030]**

Lloyd and Zelos imidiately stopped and turned to Marta, who started to wake up some more.

"Marta, hunny!" Zelos cheered and ran towards her. Marta blinked and then she realized what was charging towards her. She screeched and then her blue eyes glowed a bright hot pink and Zelos was starting to glow slightly, then he was risen into the air and flunged back down.

"Marta- Whoa!" Lloyd exclaimed when Zelos hit the ground with dizzy eyes.

"Wh-what's going on here-?!" the confused cat exclaimed, taking notice to her small paws right away. She looked to her tail that she was sitting on and it seemed like it just split off into two at the tip. She waved it a few times and then she lost it. She jumped up and ran in circles basically trying to stand on her hind legs only and yelling things out while Zelos and Lloyd just sat there, watching her spazz out.

Then colette came to. Lloyd looked to her and quickly ran up to her, holding her head with one paw. He left Zelos to tend to Marta. Right now, he was worrying about Colette. "Colette?" he called in a soft voice.

the nimble-looking butterfly slowly opened her eyes. "L...Lloyd...?" she asked back.

"Yeah, its me, though it seems so hard to believe..." Lloyd's voice trailed off. "We seemed to have been teleported somewhere... There's only you, me, Zelos and Marta. There's no sign of the others anywhere."

"Oh.. Okay...Goodnight..." she yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Colette, this isnt the time to be sleeping, just look at me." Lloyd said, his face just slightly fierce.

Colette opened her eyes again, and she blinked a few times at Lloyd and tilted her head. "Who're you?" she asked in a very innocent voice.

Lloyd gave her an unamused look. "Colette..." he smiled awkwardly. "Well, at least none of our personalities altered..."

* * *

After getting everything situated, the group of four agreed to go in search of Emil and the others. They stocked up on berries, which they got advice from what looked like a black-and-yellow flying squirrel (who Marta thought was Emil) named Emolly, on which berries were good for healing, which were good for curing poison, paralizise, etc.

They soon set off into the forest, trying to track Genis' or any of the other's scent, with their new enhanced senses.

* * *

"So, what do your friends look like?" Cilan asked Emil.

"Well, i dont know really, now," Emil explained looking down from his position on Ash's shoulder. "Who knows what form they take now, if they're even in this world... You said there're many pokemon, over hundreds of different pokemon... and you said I'm an.. "Umbreon"..?"

"Uh huh!" Ash nodded. "Hm, maybe you know any moves?"

" "Moves"?" Emil's ear flicked curiously. "You mean like, attack moves? Yeah, where I come from, they call them "Artes" or "Mystic Artes". Not everyone knows them, though. You have to train hard to learn them."

"Oh? Care to demonstrate?" Iris asked, a curious look arose on her face.

"I would, but I dont have my sword," Emil explained. "They dont work without a weapon."

"Maybe you learned some attack moves that an average Umbreon knows?" Ash questioned, getting out a strange gadget.

Emil eyed it curiosity. "What's that?" Emil asked, tilting his head.

"Its a pokedex! It could tell me what moves you know," Ash explained and softly held Emil and placed him on the floor. He held the pokedex out for it to scan Emil. When it was done, Cilan, Iris and Ash both gathered around it, reading off the attacks. "Okay, so you know the moves, Tackle, Psychic, Synchronize, and Assurance."

"How do i use them?" Emil asked, walking up to them and jumping on Ash's shoulders to read the pokedex. "When will i HAVE to use them?"

"Well, trainers like us usually duel for fun," Cilan explained. "So, you'll be using them often if you're challenged."

"What?!" Emil was outraged. "For _fun?!_ Do people really think that battling could be seen as _fun_ or _enjoyable_?! We would fight to protect our lives where i come from! People ran amuck killing and...and..!" he hardly even noticed that he was at the verge of tears. He bit his tongue and flattened his ears, trying to block out the horrible memories of the death of many vanguard by his hands. Of course, he tried to only wound them, but Ratatosk... He was just so full of rage and hatred... Emil shut his eyes and burried his face in his scarf.

Suddenly, Ash, Cilan, Iris and Pikachu soon felt horrible. It was true. Even training pokemon could be life-threatening. It's a very hard task but it could be very easy once you've established a bond with your partner. Iris felt a stab of wanting to comfort Emil, so she slowly reached for him and held him like a cat and cradled him like a baby puppy. Ash and Cilan were shocked into silence by this action and they could hear Emil's stifling shorten into a small silence. "It's okay, Emil," Iris whispered.

**[AN: /shot i'm so sorry i did this section lol]**

You could see a trail of dried tears on his soft and furry face. He softly slept...

* * *

**/shot**

**I'm so sorry for that last scene xD very very OOCness i should have warned you xDDD**

**anyways, please review! :3**


	3. Author's note: IMPORTANT

A/N: Im sorry to inform that all my previous notes for this story has been deleted... I was so devostated that I never even bothered updating... I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to discontinue this story... Would anyone like to adopt this story?


End file.
